


Unconditional

by aproperkatie



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aproperkatie/pseuds/aproperkatie
Summary: Calli doesn't understand why so many people love her.Kiara decides that the best way to answer is with actions rather than words.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Unconditional

Despite being an ordinary free talk stream, Calliope was still overwhelmed by the barrage of rainbows. There were non-stop superchats, but especially the red ones, with amounts ranging from $100 to nearly $5,000. But no matter what the amount was, she couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to spend that much on her. Especially when she wasn’t doing anything cool or interesting to begin with.

Her eyes darted from screen to chat over and over with every new donation. Her mind started racing, and it became too much for her to keep up with. She decided to wrap it up for the night, trying to hide her sudden rush of anxiety.

“Well, your boy is tired and needs some rest,” said Calli before her usual outro. “But it’s been fun as always, my dear Deadbeats! I won’t be reading your superchats tonight, but I’ll read them in another stream soon, I promise! Until then, I’m your Mori. I hope you’ll remember me. Catch you on the flip side!” Her voice quivered. It was getting harder to hide how she was feeling. “And please...take care of yourselves. Don’t worry about me, think about yourself first. Peace!”

She played Live Again as always before closing the stream. Now she didn’t have to hold back her tears. She curled up on her bed, and sobbed. She was still so confused. Her fans had jobs, didn’t they? With bills to pay, themselves to feed, and others to care for? Why would they give multiple paychecks worth of money to her?

She heard a knock at the door, but didn’t answer. She already knew who it was, and knew she’d just invite herself in.

Right on cue, with drinks in hand, Kiara opened the door.

“Hey Calli,” she said excitedly, her smile and overall demeanor practically beaming. “Just wanted to come visit after your stream! You’re so great to your fans, you know? You make everyone feel so welcome.”

Normally, Kiara’s presence brought some much needed light to her day, and while she still shined now, her mood was still dark and gloomy. The reaper turned away, not wanting the phoenix to see her face.

“Do I though?” asked Calli, her voice shaking as she spoke. “It was just a casual chatting stream. It...wasn’t that special.”

“Calli? Are you okay?” asked Kiara as she put down the drinks, coming closer to console her. She sat on the bed next to her, and her hand rubbed the small of Calli’s back. “Is there anything I can do to help?” She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore, and her body started trembling as she turned to face Kiara, whose face grew more concerned when she saw just how much she’d been crying.

“I just don’t get it, Kusotori!” sobbed Calli, her fits balling up the bedsheet as she spoke. “Why do I deserve all of this attention? I love my Deadbeats, but they give so much away to me. Thousands of dollars a day...for me. For no reason. Why?”

“Because they love you,” said Kiara, rubbing circles on the reaper’s back.

“But why?” continued Mori. “What did I do? Sure, I rap sometimes, but that’s all I have going for me! When I’m not rapping or doing my old job, I have no confidence whatsoever. I’m awkward as hell, I’m bad at video games, and a lot of my streams get scuffed because I barely know what I’m doing! How does a streamer with no skills deserve that much?”

“Calli…that’s not true,” said Takanashi. “I…”

“And they always talk about how pretty or how kind I am,” interrupted the reaper, still in a teary eyed panic. “I’m Death, Kusotori! A grim reaper! This isn’t even my real body, it’s just one I’m currently possessing. If they saw what I really looked like, no one would call me pretty.”

“But you are...always were…”

“And my old job...I used to kill people. I used to kill you. How can anyone call me kind when I used to do something like that?”

“That was so long ago, Calli,” said the bird, now rubbing the Death’s shoulder. “There are so many great things about you. So many things the Deadbeats love about you, and so many things that I love about you. I…”

“You what?” asked Calli, cocking an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the phoenix grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes desperately. Calli gasped in surprise.

"Calli, said Kiara, "if I listed all the things I or anyone loves about you, I'd be here for another eternity. I can't express all of that to you with words."

"Then what other way is there?" asked Calli, confused.

Kiara brought her hands down from the reaper's shoulders to her hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"If you're okay with it," said Kiara softly, "I'd like to tell you everything I love about you with actions rather than words."

It took a few seconds for Mori to fully process what Takanashi said, but once she got it, her face turned red. While she wasn't opposed to the idea, she thought maybe Takanashi was being her usual self.

"Kusotori, really?" groaned Calli. Kiara squeezed her hand, and gave it a kiss without breaking eye contact.

"I know how this sounds," started the phoenix. "But I promise, I don't want anything out of this. Everything I do to you tonight is for you. I want you to feel how special you are to everyone.

They've known each other literally forever. As perverted as Kiara could be, Calli could tell she was being sincere. And as much as she'd deny it out loud, this was always something the reaper wanted to do with her.

"Okay," said Calli. "Show me."

As soon as the reaper consented, Kiara immediately went to work, planting a few soft pecks on her lips before trailing down her jawline towards her neck. Calli was already breathing heavily.

Between kisses, she slowly did away with Calli’s coat, choker, and brooch, the latter of which she had particular difficulty removing as she could not find what fastened it to her.

“I-I can help with that, Kusotori…” stuttered Calli as she reached behind her neck. The phoenix grabbed her by the wrists, pulling them away.

“No, Calli,” said Kiara firmly, but gently. “This is your night.” She wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her another quick kiss. “You don’t have to do a single thing.” She moved up the reaper’s jawline this time, and settled close to her ear. “Though I wouldn’t complain if you returned my kisses,” she whispered before moving back to her lips.

The kiss was still soft, but more firm and longer lasting. It was hard for Mori to think straight, even if all the kisses up to this point had been brief, but she listened to Takanashi’s request and kissed her back just the same, cupping her face as she did. Her hands were still wrapped around the back of the reaper’s neck, rustling around to undo the brooch.

Suddenly, something cold fell on Mori’s lap with a clang. Before she could look down to see what it was, Kiara broke the kiss and cheered.

“Finally!” said the phoenix as she tossed the offending jewelry away. “I thought that thing would never come off.” Calli, startled by the sudden parting of lips, was still trying to catch her breath.

“Sorry about that…” said the reaper, self-conscious.

“Don’t worry about it! It’s all worth it for you! May I?” she asked, looking up at Calli, who nods. Without another word, she kissed Calli's jawline, and every inch of her neck that she could reach from her current position. She licked and kissed the crook of the reaper’s neck, eliciting a quiet, but audible gasp from her.

“Hm, did you like that, Calli?” asked Kiara coyly.

“D-do you even need to ask?” gasped the reaper.

“Of course!” Takanashi rubbed the special spot on her lover’s neck, “Your sounds tell me a lot, but it doesn’t hurt to ask. How else would I really know what you like?”

Calli blushed. As much as she felt like the phoenix was using that as an excuse to be a tease, she made a good point. She pondered for a second before looking her lover in the eyes, and stroking the small of her back.

“So, you’ll do anything I ask?” asked Calli.

“Yes. Anything you want,” said Kiara, lovingly. The reaper blushed, struggling to find the words to express her desires. In her frustration, she decided it was best to be blunt.

“Guh! Bite me!” exclaimed Calli, sounding embarrassed. The bird was taken aback at first, but she appreciated how bold she was in the moment.

“My, my, Calli,” teased the bird. “Sounds like someone’s feeling feisty!” The reaper rolled her eyes at that comment. “Your wish is my command! Hold on…”

Kiara returned to Calli’s neck, kissing a trail from her throat to the spot at the crook of her neck that got a reaction out of her earlier. After a couple of soft kisses, the phoenix sank her teeth into her skin and sucked hard. With that, Calli uttered her first moan of the night, and tilted her neck to give her lover better access.

She stopped, grazing her teeth against the sensitive skin as she moved to her collarbones and bit down again. Mori’s moan was more breathy than the last, and Kiara couldn’t get enough of hearing her in so much pleasure.

At last, Kiara managed to loosen her lover’s top. She tugged on the material just enough to reveal more of her skin, but not enough to fully remove it. In its wake was an unfortunate flaw of Calli’s human form, though it was not the fault of Calli or her body, but of human creation. The tight fit of her top and everywhere it pressed while wearing it all day left marks around her now bare skin. While soothing a newly formed hickey on Mori's neck with her tongue, Kiara gently grazed her short fingernails across the marks, and scratched lightly.

The reaper initially flinched at this unusual bedroom move. In all of her fantasies when she had alone time, she never imagined anyone touching her in that specific way. But in the moment, this considerate gesture felt comforting, and even _good_. It was amazing how such a small thing could enhance her experience. Calli sighed deeply into Kiara's touch, burying her face in her hair.

“You work so hard, Calli,” whispered the phoenix as she continued to scratch around her upper back and sides. She grazed her collarbones with her lips all the way down to the reaper’s considerable cleavage, and planted a kiss between her breasts, eliciting another gasp out of her. “You really should relax more. You deserve it.”

“I...I know,” said Mori between shaky breaths. “Logically, I know you’re right.” She wrapped her arms around Takanashi, pulling her closer as tears started to form in her eyes again. “But if I stopped working, even for a second, I feel like I wouldn’t have earned all the love and support given to me. By you, or the Deadbeats...anyone.”

Kiara shook her head at Calli’s response, and reached her hand up to her face and caressed her cheek, drying a single tear before it could fall. She got on her lover’s level, and kissed her forehead softly before pulling her in for a hug. If death had a heart, it would have beaten out of her chest right then.

“You don’t earn love, Calli. Not the real kind anyway. Real love is just...given. I wish I was better with words, but...you don’t have to earn anything. At least not from me. Not ever.” She kisses the reaper passionately, and she returns in kind.

Mori ruminated on Kiara’s words as deeply as she could, given the fact she could feel her tongue in her mouth. Was love _really_ something she didn’t have to work for? Those who love her just freely give it away? Did she deserve that? All thoughts left her head, however, when felt warm hands grabbing her chest.

She looked down to see Takanashi cupping her breasts, and gently massaging them. Even with her top still partially on, her touch felt wonderful. She needed Tenchou’s hands on her bare skin, and she needed it now. She broke their kiss, and slowly threw her head back with a blissful sigh. Calli knew she’d take the hint. She opened her eyes in time to see her face light up.

“Oh!” exclaimed Kiara, immediately lowering back down to her breasts. She knew this night was meant just for Calli, but the bird couldn’t help her excitement over being so up close and personal with her ample chest. She giggled quietly to herself as she grabbed her lover’s nearly off top. “Ready?” she asked with excited eyes.

“Yes, please,” said Mori.

That was all it took for Kiara to do away with Calli’s top, her breasts gently bouncing out as she pulled the garment down to her waist. The reaper was already blushing as she finally bared herself in all her glory to her beloved. The phoenix was speechless, aside from some heavy breathing in her excitement as she cupped her breasts again.

Kiara gave them a gentle squeeze and slowly rolled her thumbs around her areola, careful to avoid her already stiff nipples, as Calli’s breath hitched in response. She tenderly kissed her breasts, exploring all that she could, from where her collarbone meets her cleavage, to the underside of the breast. She licked a long stripe down the valley between them, and kissed back up. She kissed all over everywhere, but still avoided her nipples.

Not that Mori noticed or cared because she was having the time of her long existence. Every peck of her lover’s lips, every probe of her tongue, and every touch of her fingers made her skin tingle, and her brain foggy. She whimpered when the bird’s tongue briefly grazed her nipple. Unable to focus on anything else but her pleasure, she ran her fingers through Takanashi’s hair. She couldn’t help letting out a small moan at the delicate fingers combing her hair, and smiled against Calli’s soft skin as she finally enveloped her lips around her right nipple and sucked.

“Hnnng...Ki-Kiara!” moaned Calli as she grabbed Kiara’s head and pulled her even closer to her chest.

“Mmm, is that good?” hummed Kiara into her skin. She squished Calli’s breasts together, and massaged the sides of them as she did so. “Forgive me for being self-indulgent like this, Calli. You’re just so soft and squishy!” She drew the nipple back between her lips, causing her lover to gasp.

“Fuck…don’t stop again until I say so.”

The phoenix was happy to oblige as she sucked lightly and lovingly, circling her tongue around the bud, and making sure her hand tended to her left breast while she was busy with the right one. She felt the reaper’s nails dig into her scalp a little, but she didn’t mind. It could only mean she was doing a really good job.

When she switched to her other breast, Calli had a brief moment of clarity, and loosened her grip on her Kusotori, but still held her head as close as she could for now. It was strange; she was always close to the phoenix. They had known each other since the beginning of time. She was always happy to see her and be around her despite how loud and perverse she could be. But never before had the reaper felt this warmth in her heart that burned through her entire body. Is this what Kiara was talking about? Her foggy brain came back in full force when she felt the slickness of her tongue again. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensations against her skin, and the sounds of her own moans and breaths.

Kiara looked up during her ministrations, and was in awe of the view before her. Calli’s face had turned a rosy shade of pink, and she bit her lip to contain the sounds the phoenix desperately wished she could hear. Her eyes, as if they felt Kiara’s stare, opened slightly, and looked down at her lover. Despite how hazy they appeared at that moment, her burning red eyes pierced through the bird’s soul, like Calli’s scythe had pierced her soul many times in the past. They hadn’t truly gotten started yet, and the reaper already looked like she was in ecstasy. This stunning sight was only compounded by how the moonlight made her bare skin and hair appear to radiate like Kiara’s own kind would when they rose from the ashes.

“Wow,” sighed Kiara between the peppered kisses on her lover’s chest. At that comment, the fog in Calli’s eyes dissipated in a flash, and her expression was confused.

“What?” asked Calli, perplexed and breathless. The bird giggled.

“Nothing,” said Kiara, a half-lie, as her Mori certainly _was_ something. Not breaking eye contact, she reached for the reaper’s hand, and squeezed it tightly. “You’re just...really beautiful like this.”

She wished she thought of more eloquent words to describe how Calli looked to her right then. Gorgeous. Stunning. Hot as fuck. Yet “really beautiful” was the best she could come up with.

The cliche choice of words didn’t seem to matter to her lover, however, as her face had changed from a pink rose to a red rose. She tried looking at anything other than her Kusotori, not wanting her to know how touched she was, but the sentiment came across nonetheless.

Kiara reached her hand between Calli’s clothed legs and poked an experimental finger across the fabric covering her entrance, her breath hitching to the touch. There was a sizable damp spot on her panties; it was time.

“Calli, you’re already so wet!” said Kiara. “I haven’t even gone down on you yet. Are you ready to go now?”

“Yeah,” said Calli with a shy smile. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Good,” giggled Kiara, resting one hand on her lover’s thigh, and undoing her belt buckle with another. “Now, lie down. We need to get the rest of your clothes off and make you as comfortable as possible.”

“No.”

The phoenix stopped what she was doing immediately, and a look of concern grew all over her face.

“No?” asked Kiara, confused. “What’s wrong? Am I going too fast?” Panic began to seep into her voice. “Did I touch you in a way you didn’t like? Talk to me, Calli! Ple-”

Before she could finish her panicked plea, the reaper pressed a sweet kiss on her forehead. Now it was the phoenix’s turn to blush.

“You’re doing great, Kusotori,” said Calli lovingly, brushing her hand against Kiara’s cheek. “Everything about this is so...nice. But I think I’m comfortable where I am.” Her lover still looks a little puzzled by this development, however, until she pulled her closer, both with her arms around her neck, and her legs around her hips, into a full body hug. “Like this. I want to do it...like this.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” said Takanashi as the meaning of Mori’s words finally dawned on her. “Yeah, of course we can! I’d love to!” She started giggling as she pulled away to look at Calli’s face. “Though it would be a lot easier to undress you if you lied down for just a second, don’t you think?” Calli’s face turned red again, this time out of embarrassment for not thinking her attempt at romance through.

“Right,” chuckled Mori weakly.

While she still went at a fairly slow pace, Kiara did her best not to keep Calliope waiting much longer. As she lay on the bed, the bird made swift work of her belt, and, with the help of Calli raising her hips, pulled her dress completely off. Finally, she lifted Calli’s leg and pulled off her stockings, kissing down as more bare skin revealed itself. Death bit her lip as she watched.

“That’s it!” said Kiara excitedly as she scooted between Calli’s legs. “Now we can start, whenever you’re ready.” The reaper sat up, her face still red, especially now that she was fully nude. She rested her hands on the phoenix’s shoulders.

“One last thing, before we start…” said Calli.

“Yeah?”

“I’d really like it if I wasn’t the only one naked.” she said with a flirty smile. ”If you don’t mind, I mean.”

In an instant, all of Kiara’s clothes burned away in a burst of flames. Her hats, her top, her pants, her stockings, all burned to ash. Now as fully exposed as Cali, she cocked an eyebrow and made a flirty, blushy smile of her own.

Calli’s face couldn’t get any redder after seeing such a beautiful sight. Whenever they did something like this again, she’d need to remember to give Kiara’s body the same treatment she received tonight.

Takanashi grabbed the reaper by her hips, pulling her closer and closer until she sat in her lap and their crotches were barely touching. Mori wrapped her legs around the phoenix’s hips, one arm around her waist, and the other resting on her shoulder. Takanashi put one hand on Mori’s hip, while the other rested between her legs.

They pulled each other in for a hug, pressing their foreheads together as Kiara’s fingers hovered over her wet entrance. Their eyes met, and they shared a brief, loving stare before Calli’s eyes darted down where Kiara’s hand was. Calli looked back up and nodded. She didn’t need to ask if she was ready. She knew.

Without another word, a single finger slid inside Calli with ease, and she gasped at the intrusion. Kiara curled her finger inside, slowly pumping it in and out of her until she was used to the sensation. Kiara brought her thumb up to her clit, switching between slow circles around the bud, or direct, but brief touches. She watched her lover’s face intently for her reactions.

Every pump or indirect touch elicited heavy breaths and satisfied sighs out of the reaper, and every time the phoenix grazed a particular spot within her walls, or directly touched her clit, she’d let out a breathy moan. Eventually, Calli’s eyes shut tight, and she lost herself in the feeling of Kiara’s finger inside her, and she rocked against her hand.

Kiara took this as a sign she was ready for a second finger, and slid it inside, circling her clit again with her thumb as she did so.

“Ahn~” moaned Calli, as she dug her short nails in the bird’s skin, which caused her to gasp in pleasure herself. She continued to rock against her, no less slowly, but with a little more force this time. Her head went back, still lost in the feeling of her inner walls clenching against her lover’s digits with every pump, and every rub of her clit.

With Mori’s head and back arched, Takanashi had a nice view of her breasts, and took the opportunity to pull her even closer as she brought a nipple in for another suckle. Even if she couldn’t see her face as clearly at the moment, she could tell from her shaky moan and body language that the reaper was in pure rapture. Between her breaths, she could hear Mori nearly sob out her name. She had no doubt she was close.

Calli’s face came back into view with a small, but cute smile curling on her face, and her eyes half-lidded in pleasure. She looked equal parts sexy and beautiful, and she couldn’t resist pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

The combination of the heat between their lips and between her own legs was almost too much for the reaper. Every gentle swipe of the phoenix’s tongue, and every slow thrust of her fingers, and every flick of her thumb made her see stars.

They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together again, as they took a break to catch their breaths. Kiara continued to thrust inside her, and her purple eyes looked at her like she was the most precious thing on earth; and in her eyes, she was.

At that moment, everything hit the reaper like a bullet. That night, Calli felt like she hadn’t done anything particularly outstanding. Her stream wasn’t particularly eventful. She didn’t hit any big milestone, or beat a difficult game. She didn’t do anything to warrant anything the surplus of superchats she received, but she realized that didn’t matter. Her Deadbeats don’t give her money as a reward, they give money _because they want to_. Whether she does something special or not, her fans will donate to her because they love her unconditionally.

And that’s how Kiara felt too. It didn’t matter to Kiara if her human body was a vessel for her scarier, true form. It didn’t matter to Kiara that she was an awkward mess when she wasn’t rapping or reaping. It didn’t even matter that she tried to kill her in the past, and will inevitably have to do it again one day. No matter their past, present, or future, Kiara loved her, both for many reasons, and no reason at all, unconditionally.

At that point, Calli couldn’t take her hands off the phoenix, She pulled her in for one more long kiss, and with a final few pumps of her fingers and a swirl of her clit, her climax coursed through her body in waves, and she clung to her like her eternal life depended on it. Kiara captured her cries of pleasure in their kiss, and helped her ride out every wave until she collapsed on the bed.

Mori panted as she came down from the high she just experienced. Her body was covered in sweat, and her hair was a mess, but she never felt better. As the last few tremors escaped her legs, she let out a satisfied sigh in utter bliss.

Takanashi, who had finished licking her lover’s wetness off her fingers, cuddled up to her side. When Death turned to face her, the bird kissed her cheek before they shared another languid kiss on the lips.

“Guh!” said Calli after they parted. She buried her face in her lover’s neck, and she pulled her in for a closer embrace.”Kusotori...thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” chuckled Kiara. “It was my pleasure. And yours too, I hope.”

“Trust me, it was.” said the reaper as she reached for the phoenix’s hand. “But that’s not why I’m thanking you.”

“Oh?” she asked as she squeezed her hand, pulling it in for a kiss.

“I think I understand everything you were trying to say earlier. It all just...came to me.” Death blushed out of embarrassment again, irritated at not having a better way to word that.

“Yeah, I bet it did,” laughed the bird.

“Don’t push it, Kusotori!” scolded Calli. She buried her face further into Kiara’s chest. “But yeah, I love you too.” she grumbled.

Kiara’s heart fluttered in her chest as she held her close.

 _I love you. So much. We all do._ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so feedback is appreciated but please go easy on me lol
> 
> This is also my first time writing for this fandom! VTubers, especially Hololive, have taken over my life, and they bring me so much joy!
> 
> The adorable reaper/phoenix girlfriends especially won over my gay heart. I hope I did them justice <3
> 
> Glory to TakaMori o7


End file.
